Television for long has been a known conversation starter. People love to watch television and movies and enjoy discussing at length their favorite shows. The advent of social media has given a new dimension to these conversations that were previously restricted to the dinner table or office. The recent phenomena of “tweeting” and updating status via Facebook have taken television-oriented conversations, as well as all other conversations, to a new level. Conversationalists enjoy talking about a television show or movie not only after the event, but also while watching it. This preference continues whether the conversationalists are located in same house or networked across great distances. All corporations that want to participate in this idea are coming up with new “socializing strategies” in such scenarios. One such strategy uses a dedicated server that connects group of viewers on a network and allows each viewer to update the content that the user is currently viewing on a television connected to a set-top box. Other strategies use social media products that allow each viewer to tag content via the set-top box or even comment on the content via the set-top box at various points during a live or recorded media stream.